TrialNet is an international consortium of clinical research centers that aim to accelerate the path of discovery to approaches to prevent or delay the onset of type 1 diabetes (T1D). TrialNet's current challenge is increasing efficacy and cost-effectiveness of subject recruitment and follow-up, and subsequent participation in prevention trials. In addition, effective T1D research requires a collaborative environment among investigators and with funding agencies, while promoting interest in T1D research among junior investigators, and engaging the larger T1D research community productively. We propose to establish a Texas Children's Hospital/Baylor College of Medicine (TCH/BCM) TrialNet Clinical Center that includes TCH/BCM in Houston with BCM Children's Hospital in San Antonio as Affiliate. Our program will provide TrialNet access to an extraordinary large pool of candidates by encompassing the two largest cities in Texas into a single Clinical Center. Efficacy and cost -effectiveness will be enhanced by utilizing TCH/BCM widespread health care geographical structure ( six TCH/BCM sites, a community health center, a network of 48 integrated pediatric offices, and BCM Children's Hospital in San Antonio, Texas) to minimize subject travel. Our program will facilitate TrialNet access to study populations of high T1D research interest, such as racial/ethnic minorities, newborns and pregnant women. We are committed to active collaboration with TrialNet, and NIDDK and its partners to develop and conduct studies aiming to prevent or delay T1D, or improve beta-cell function in T1D patients, by capitalizing on strong PI, co- investigator and institutional track records of productive collaboration in T1D research. Further, we have assembled an outstanding team of co-investigators from different backgrounds with a shared interest in T1D research collaboration. Our program will promote interest in T1D research among junior investigators by establishing an innovative TrialNet Junior Investigator with research funds through a TrialNet Junior Investigator Award, access to T1D research mentoring by TCH/BCM TrialNet co-investigators, and an active role in other TrialNet site activities, including participant recruitment and follow -up. Finally, we plan to develop a strong partnership among all parties involved in T1D prevention research, by creating a novel TrialNet Research Group that will engage TrialNet investigators, study participants, T1D patients, their families and T1D care providers as active participants in T1D research. The larger T1D community will be further reached out through diabetes camp, T1D local organizations, and a novel TrialNet Newspage. The robust program outlined above, the PI's demonstrated expertise on the etiology and pathogenesis of T1D, her track record of productive collaboration with multicenter T1D studies, her experience as PI of an active TrialNet center, TCH/BCM institutional commitment to TrialNet, and excellent research environment anticipate the success of a TCH/BCM Houston-San Antonio TrialNet Clinical Center.